Adios
by kotoko-noda
Summary: Pero él ya no estaba, él ya no volvería, eso lo sabías muy bien, cuando alguien se iba era para siempre y era la ley universal de la vida. Todo lo que nace por ende tiene que morir. Y esa es la verdad absoluta.yullen?


Summary:

_**Porque a la guerra no le interesaba si eras hombre o mujer, niño o anciano, mucho menos le interesaba el amor.**_

Story Notes:

_**Primero que nada quiero aclarar que esta idea ya rondaba mi mente después de leer el capítulo 200 de D Gray–man y era algo que tenía ganas de hacer. Sé que tengo más fanfics pendientes, pero no me pude resistir a esta idea xD.**_

_**Este pequeño escrito está dedicado a mi gran amiga Reela, porque hace poco más de un año que nos conocemos y pensé que debía hacer algo. Muchas gracias por tu amistad, espero que sean muchos, pero muchos años más.**_

_**Se te quiere loca XD (quien lo dice)**_

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

_**Sin más D Gray –man no me pertenece, de lo contrario Kanda hubiera raptado a Allen para fines nada santos desde hace mucho tiempo…**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El lugar desierto, una ciudad sin vida, los restos de lo que en algún tiempo fue una gran ciudad. Tus pasos eran el único sonido que podía escucharse en aquel desolado sitio, tú eras, lo que podía decirse, la única criatura viviente en ese lugar.

Te detuviste abruptamente al encontrar aquello que buscabas. No te había tomado mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo encontrarle. Te mantuviste impasible mientras le observabas a la distancia.

A paso moderado decidiste acercarte al cuerpo inerte que ahora yacía en la fría piedra. Observaste el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos, un cuerpo y un alma ya destrozados por los estragos de una guerra de la cual no era el culpable.

Porque a la guerra no le interesaba si eras hombre o mujer, niño o anciano, mucho menos le interesaba el amor. La guerra no era flexible ni mucho menos le interesaba si lastimabas a los que más querías.

Así era y así es la cruda realidad de una pelea de tantos años de existencia que estaba por demás, lejos de cesar.

Te agachaste quedando a su altura y llevaste una de tus manos a su rostro acariciándole con delicadeza. Le observaste fijamente mientras analizabas sus facciones. Se encontraba relajado, podrías atreverte a decir que se encontraba feliz.

Muchas veces, en las que le observaste en el pasado, sus facciones eran duras y un tanto frías, en todo el tiempo que le habías conocido jamás le habías visto de la forma en la que ahora se encontraba.

Con tus dedos delineaste sus labios, y comprobaste que en ellos había una leve sonrisa.

Sentiste envidia entonces…

Envidia porque querías haber sido tú el causante de esa sonrisa, envidia porque querías ser aquel por el que hubiera dado la vida, querías haber sido aquella persona tan especial para él.

Continuaste observando sus labios, hipnotizado por ellos y, sin previo aviso te acercaste y le besaste. Era un beso suave, pero tan lleno de sentimientos, todos esos sentimientos que alguna vez tuviste guardados.

Te separaste observándole de nuevo. Reíste ligeramente mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en tus mejillas, por tu mente cruzo la idea de que tal vez, si él estuviera con vida te hubiera perseguido hasta el fin del mundo tan solo para darte la mayor paliza de tu vida por tal atrevimiento.

Pero él ya no estaba, él ya no volvería, eso lo sabías muy bien, cuando alguien se iba era para siempre y era la ley universal de la vida. Todo lo que nace por ende tiene que morir. Y esa es la verdad absoluta.

Te incorporaste, era hora de marcharte ¿A dónde? No lo sabías ¿regresarías? Tal vez…

Antes, ahora y después, fuiste, eres y serás un traidor. Ya no tenias sitio al cual regresar, ya no tenias un lugar al que llamar "hogar" todo lo habías perdido…y todo por ser un traidor…

¿Pero era un traidor aquel que seguía a su corazón antes que a la razón?

Allen Walker, el destructor del tiempo, el 14° noah, el traidor que dejo escapar a Yuu Kanda y a Alma Karma…

Ahora no era más que alguien sin identidad, un traidor para la orden y para la iglesia, un individuo sin rumbo ni hogar.

Comenzaste a caminar dispuesto a marcharte, ya no tenías nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Le diste una última mirada ates de retirarte y sonreíste tristemente, despidiéndote de aquel a quien alguna vez amaste.

-"adiós…Kanda"-

Adiós….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Notas finales del capítulo:

_**Bueno díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Es cortito, pero en lo personal disfrute escribiéndolo.**_

_**Está comprobado que dejar review incrementa tu inteligencia en un 10% **_

_**¿review?**_


End file.
